hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha 1
Alpha 1 is the fourth build of Hello Neighbor, where we can't see our character or our neighbor's Basement. Beginning At the beginning, you are in a car, but you can't see yourself even though you are in third person, and then you see the Neighbor grabs some binoculars, and then you are back in first person and the tutorial begins. The 3rd floor was scrapped because it took too long. This was told to me by my brother. Gameplay This alpha is the trickiest because the Neighbor seems to always be in Hunt Mode and rarely goes in Idle Mode. So read carefully. Go in through the back room to turn off the boiler. You don't have to close the back door when exiting the room because the Neighbor will get suspicions and will go to the boiler room after realizing the boiler is turned off. (Closing the door will make him go the other way.) It is also recommended to turn off the electricity to turn off certain things and also get the Neighbor's attention. (You don't have to do this.) Go upstairs, walk across the frozen ice, reach the door and keep exploring. After awhile, you probably found a control room. Take the lockpick and go find a hammer inside the garage or a crowbar under the Neighbor's bed. (Not Recommended) Use the lockpick and hammer to open the basement door. Open the door to reveal the ending. Mystery Beating Freeze the boiler and do NOT turn off the electricity, (you'll know why.) Go upstairs and take a bell on the half-sunken drawer. Bring it to a pole that required a bell in the first room you see left when you enter the room. You get a shovel, dig it up and pick up the Mrs. Mannequin/Teacher Mannequin. Take it to the classroom upstairs and place it near the chalkboard. Solve the questions and pick up the answers in the drawer. After solving them, you obtain a gun that can be used to damage windows like the other Alphas (But in this case, it plays it's most important role.) Make sure the electricity is not turned off as it is needed for the gun minigame. Go find a minigame room and it is near the shark place. Try to get 3-4 points to get a key. Use the key to open a door in the minigame room. You open the next door and you find yourself blocked by a wall of bricks. Find a jackhammer in the upstairs toilet with a giant hole there. Go back to the wall with bricks and disconnect the wall. You find a key that looked like one from the Pre-Alpha. There is also different objects like baby stuff, teddy and a cot. You can use the key to open the door and take a shortcut through the death trap. Go to basement door and open it with a crowbar or hammer (if you found one) and the love shaped top key. Open the door to reveal the ending. Characters Mr. Peterson Nicky Roth Ending At the end, you open the basement door the Neighbor then goes to the door closes it, and captures you. After that, you find yourself in a coffin, and the Neighbor drops the coffin lid on you and the game ends. This ending is the most dark ending of them all, besides Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek. Gallery Hello Neighbor Alpha 1 Ending.png|The Ending of the Alpha. Helloneighborenhancededhouse.jpg|The house. Category:Alpha 1